Lifeblood of the Dying Team Revised
by Inmetsu no Interlude
Summary: Naraku unleashes his newest " creation " on the world that treated her so cruelly. But as he releases his hold, Inuyasha and crew become intertwined with her. And past kept things begin to show... one by one...
1. Chapter 1: True Release of

Sakura: Konnichi'wa! Just a short check-in before I submit to the chapter! I actually had this fanfic up before, but I thought it wasn't that good, so I turned it up for editing... I think it's better...

Sesshomaru: ... /rolls eyes/

Sakura: ... I didn't ask for _your_ opinion, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ... And did I _ask_ to be placed in the first chapter?

Sakura/blinks/ Yesss... but-

Sesshomaru: And did you put me in the first chapter?

Sakura: Well... no... but-

Sesshomaru: I told you to put me in and you don't even bother to think about it.

Sakura/raises finger/ Now see here, Sesshomaru! Just because-

Sesshomaru/interferes/ Well then, I'll just keep pushing my opinion until you-

Sakura/activates shock collar/ And what happens when you disobey me?

Sesshomaru/muttering/ I... get... shocked... /pulling on collar/ damn her...

Sakura: Okay, so anyways, on with the chapter! See you at the end! Don't forget to please review and no flames, no da!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, manga nor animé. Sometimes I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 1: True Release of a " _Deadly "_ Creation?

* * *

Softly blew the western winds through the bare castle courtyard, no sign of life at its corner bounds. The miasma-shrouded atmosphere concealed the castle away from the luring eyes of the outside world, out of touch, out of harm, out of reach from the youkai who wished to force their way through. But alas, the barrier closed the castle away, no youkai nor living creature could pass through this barrier held up by the strength of the creator.

But the barrier had been strengthened lately. Strengthened to the content of the creator, who seemed to have something inside sealed from the world that twas Feudal Japan. There was something held from the cruel and uncaring world beyond the castle walls. This first impression was wrong from the first thought. It wasn't _something_ that was held behind these miasma-shrouded walls of dispair, but _someone_, no less. Someone, whom was disdowned by the fellow brethren on the other side.

**From the day of the apocalyptic catastrophe that was cast upon this poor creature's village, was the form undercare of one whom had his body devoured by demons to crave the strength for which he had longed, creating himself anew and a new more powerful bodily form.  
He befell by the name of Naraku, once a bandit who beared the name Onigumo. A half youkai, but having the strength more that of his ranking: nothing more than a cross youkai and human. **

It is not clearly known why he chose to protect this fallen child, who had strayed from the rest, albeit not of will of the power held inside.  
For this child, too, carried the same heavy weight against the shoulders as Naraku: half youkai, half ningen.  
Though, it seemed, he cared much for the child and from the age of four, when he had taken the child away from the nightmare of a village destruction by one other youkai, who so recklessly killed and destroyed many humans and if this child hadn't been removed, it would've only been another casualty.

Nay, it wasn't Naraku's care for the child that made him take such a weak hanyou such as this one under his arm. It was the power.  
Power.  
The child had some sort of hidden power deep within that could only be release with proper training. And power was what Naraku craved.  
This is what made him train the child to perfection in mind, spirit, soul and body.

This is what Naraku could proudly call; his greatest creation.

Not created of his own body, like his two remaining re-incarnations Kagura and Kanna, but created of two other parents long deceased from the child's reasoning. Been an orphan since the age of two and the taiyoukai older brother leaving his younger sibling with the humans.  
Naraku had great control over this child, controlling the mind, when needed. Controlling the body, for when he wanted a job taken care of.  
And the child followed, making it a sworn duty to serve the one Master Naraku.

Children cannot tell the difference. How could this once have known better to trust such a conniving demon such as Naraku? Also, take into effect that he was the only one who could accept this child for the half youkai status burdened it held. What would you have done?  
Be cast out into the world, cruelty and words that split the soul the only things you'd feel and hear every day? Or stay safe, within castle walls, free and away from the selfishness of the ones called " humans " though under great control of your demon Master?

Our child chose the protective castle walls. Nothing was wished for of Master Naraku. Chose protection, nothing more.

How could this child wish for anything more than protection of Naraku? He'd given up all he needed just to see this child though the days until the power within was trained to its extent and was ready to be released on to the unforgiven nature of the human world.  
They'd never understand. How could they understand?  
Humans. They didn't know the pain of what it was like, to live every waking moment in fear of death as a hanyou child. They never would.  
They _were_ only human, after all. Humans born of human decendents who were born of human ancestors. Normally, this was how one's family tree went.  
But unless they had the blood of a youkai mother or father coursing through their veins, side by side, intermingling with the blood of humans- they would not, they _could not_, know what it felt like. What the name " half breed " could do to the sub-conscious mind of a half youkai.

" Do you believe you are ready to connect yourself with the world so soon"

" Yes, my Master."

Bowing a shadowed head, the pale hands held against over a deep purple kimono tightened without notice.

" I believe I'm ready to face them once more. Many years have passed since the incident from which I was saved." Narrowed eyes glowed a gentle tint of red. " I must find revenge for the pain those humans had caused me as a child, and by no other terms except death is this forgivable.."

Naraku smirked his devious smile, his crimson eyes widening as he leant forward.

" Such a confidence held in your voice. You're really so sure that you're strong enough to take out those humans"

He lifted a hand with the lowering of his head, the sheath of a sword appearing inside his palm, under the grip of his fingers.

" You haven't had much training with this sword, have you"

" No Master Naraku" the voice replied.

He snickered malevolently, holding the sheath outwards. " Though much training will not be needed to kill those humans. They _are_ human, after all. And you are demon. That's a great difference in strength. Once you have killed them, what will you do"

" Return to you then begin my next mission of collecting the shards of the Shikon No Tama, my Master" the voice replied, in a tone laced with Naraku's control.

Naraku smirked, the figure rising from the floor and taking the sheath from Naraku's grasp. " Very well then. You may proceed."  
After appearing without notice from anyone other than Naraku, Kagura extended her fan out before clasping it together again.

" You really have that much trust in"

Naraku stood. " What's this, Kagura? Am I sensing jealousy" Kagura grimaced, turning away with less than a " hmph."

" Ha. Me? Jealous of _that_? Never. Why should I be? You're only using that half bred demon to kill those who stand in your way of jewel shards, that is the only purpose. Why would I be jealous when while mere humans get slaughtered by your ' _creation_ ' while I get to go after much more satisfying things..." She smiled. " like Inuyasha."

" Maybe when the training is finished. If our demon possesses just enough strength. Maybe you both could team up and go after Inuyasha.  
I'm sure he'd find both of you more of a challenge" Naraku began, his lips curling into a creative smirk while his crimson eyes intensifyed.  
" With your skills with the wind, combined with sword skills."

Kagura looked unimpressed. " I'm not working with that chimera. You just had to use all those different types of blood to alter the DNA of that hanyou child."

" Chimera? Harsh words Kagura. When someday- that child may and _will_ progess in training and surpass your own strength."

Kagura left Naraku, starting off down the hall, his last words echoing in her mind. ' _..that child may and will progress in training and surpass your own strength..._'

She shook her head, narrowing her eyes. " There is no way that _brat_ has more strength than me. And never will."

' _Naraku has so much faith in something he can't control. He hates Inuyasha, yet he has pity on such a more delicate creature than Inuyasha?  
Who is also the same as him once you begin to realize it,'_ she thought, stopping as she came to the end of the hallway, turning her head towards the room to her right. ' _He shouldn't get so positive. This demon cannot even control the powers acquired through the youkai blood within-'_

She entered, fan raised to her face and her eyes narrowed against the dim candlelight. To the female figure, whose hands were raised to the back of her head, tying back her long hair.  
Within a moment later, she threw back her hair over her shoulder, before walking back a few paces, fanning out her sleeves.

" So"

She jumped at the sudden voice, turning around and taking a few paces back. " Oh. Kagura. It's only you."

She narrowed her eyes at the comment. " How do you expect to survive five minutes in battle when _I_ caught you by surprise so easily"

" Heh... I just wasn't focused on sensing things, Kagura. That's why you caught me up by surprise" she replied, placing both her hands together with a polite nod.

Kagura clasped her fan together with one hand. " Listen and listen well. You aren't acting so serious anymore, when this is a serious matter."

The girl's eyes intensed. " Kagura. You think I don't realize the importance of this" She smiled, her pearl fangs biting the outside of her lips, bearing themselves from outside her mouth.

Kagura turned and walked out. " You had better. Or don't expect any light treatment."

The girl turned and walked to the veranda outside.

" Finally."

She raised her head into the moonlight, a breeze travelling through her silver hair and blowing it thorougly in the wind. Her amber eyes blinked as she felt the pale reflection of the moon touch against her face after re-appearing from behind the clouds.

" Finally. After 10 years. I face the world outside this castle."

She stepped further out until the moonlight enveloped her whole, revealing all of her body. Her waist length silver hair, pulled back into pigtails behind her ears, resting permanently against the tip of her head.  
Her amber eyes, brightened by the rise of the moon. Her pale skin also magnifyed by the moon's pale light frame.

" I face the world that treated me so cruelly." She narrowed her eyes. " Expect the same treatment."

She held out the sheath Naraku had handed over to her. " You won't get off as easily as you hope I'll let you off."

**

* * *

Sakura: Yay! Chapter One finished/under breath/ I hope I find time to write another one...**

Sesshomaru/under breath/ If she shocks me again, I'll kill her.

Sakura/shocks Sesshomaru/ Ookay! The character has been introduced but do we know her name/gasp/ Just joking. You learn next chapter. Anyways, I'm taking off now! Got late homework to finish!

**  
**


	2. Was It Really Such a Good Choice?

sakuraneoneo: Okay... so, maybe this is a waste of talent... I mean...

Sesshomaru: YES! It's a waste, stop WRITING!

sakuraneoneo: -shocks- Listen you

Sesshomaru: F... fine... -falls over-

sakuraneoneo: -sigh- Anyhoo... I am gonna continue this, but I don't believe it's gonna get much further... although I already have the sequel, the sequel to the sequel and half the prequel to this thing written out. Hmm. Well... just to say, I get pretty emotional in the sequel's sequel. So saadbut that's a spoiler I won't let slip.

Ejiki: Wooop!

sakuraneoneo: Yessss... -narrows eyes- she's a little insane. Ever since she's been on Team Super Sesshy. Oh well.

Sesshomaru: ...I hate you all...

sakuraneoneo: Anyway... on with the chapter... Not gonna say, whether you learn her name or not in this!

Sesshomaru: Flame and I slaughter you all!

sakuraneoneo: -pats his head- That's my Sesshy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, manga nor animé. Sometimes I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 2: Was It Really Such A Good Choice?

* * *

" I can't see why you're getting so ahead of yourself. I tell you now, that girl cannot be trusted."

Kagura snapped her fan shut in an anger pout.

" How can you say that she's more powerful than Kanna or I when she can't even handle someone sneaking up on her? I tell you Naraku, you're making a horrible mistake putting all your trust on her. I haven't even seen this _full potential_ that you says she h"

" Kagura. Silence."

Kagura's mouth closed, leaving her to make a narrow glare toward Naraku.

" It's not that I'm making a mistake, Kagura. She's perfectly able to do what's she's been assigned to. You've just met her normal personality.  
I know that she can't even harm anything within that state, but this isn't the state that she will be in out there. She has a more specific state... for fighting."

Her ears twitched as she lowered her head, slitting her amber eyes. That was all she was for and she knew that. To fight. To kill. To destroy.  
Nothing more.  
She was trained to be something that killed the people who stood against her. The way she lived was the way she'd die. If that point would ever come in her life. Without doubt, it never could. Never.

" I've already gotten it planned out what she can and will fufill. Just you watch Kagura. This isn't the normal half demon child you think resembles Inuyasha." Naraku let out a scoff. " Inuyasha. You really think that our girl resembles this Inuyasha?"

Kagura's expression changed to a more serious one. " Yes, even if it is just slight, she does somewhat resemble him in more ways than others. One being the way she uses that sword you gave her"

Naraku smirked at Kagura. " If you payed attention to the only way she can use that sword; it resembled not Inuyasha. The style that demon uses his sword is too reckless for his own good. The Tetsusaiga is a great opponent, yes, but once placed against the sword foraged for her: the once mighty sword will take a fall again, to my own hands."

She felt her body tense as she turned slightly to her Master and Kagura's direction. That name. She clenched her fists, letting a slight growl pass through her lips. All she'd been told since she was taken under his wing. Inuyasha was the enemy.  
Nothing could surpass the hate that she'd grown for him.  
Nothing. Except for the hate of the humans that treated her so badly when she was only a little youkai who could barely pick up for herself.

" Keh. Inuyasha. He really thinks he's so tough doesn't he?" she whispered to herself, leaning back against the wall.

She tightened her grip against her sheath with a small smirk, her eyes becoming over-run with Naraku's control. " This demon hasn't met his match until the moment I drop face to face with him. Right before I tear his heart out. It seems this.. Inuyasha... has become quite the problem for us. Maybe." She snickered once. " MaybeI might just spare him. Heh. Right. Me, spare a demon like that? What am I thinking? Once I'm out on my own... this Inuyasha, will begin to wish he'd cease to exist."

Out within the emerald forests of Feudal Japan, was born a restlessness. Trapped within a wide, seemingly endless, vast sea of emerald and chesnut, with the various mixing of a flower against the gentle waves of wind.  
Not an unusual restlessness, just one that had been held against the group for quiet some time. On edge, you could say.  
For what had been the search target, had disappeared without a trace or notice. The search target to this case: a scent trail.  
Days and nights on end, following one trail, hopeful they'd get close this time. Hopeful to get close enough.

Alas, plans fail. They'd been led to another dead end. Another dead end in the maze that would lead them to success. Proven if they could escape this maze alive, then defeat the challenge at the end.

Among a group, every group for that matter, there is always one destined to become enraged by a dead end such as this. Always.  
In this case, there had to be one. He was their " leader ", so to speak, followed beyond his own will by those who wished to accompany him along with his journey to seek his vengence.  
To seek vengance, for the loved one he'd lost by "betrayl". Such painful "betrayl" that it caused an arrow to seal his fate: through his heart, sealing him against a tree, losing grasp of the one thing that would make him satisfied in life, the Shikon No Tama, his last sight: the one he loved, her bow raised, murderous intent in her eyes.  
His own eyes, weakened amber, closed within the eternal slumber he was granted. Unaware to the fact, that she, too, would die shortly after.

But once freed from the prison under the arrow, and the jewel shattered, scattered, hundreds, thousands of shards maybe, all over the plains that were Feudal Japan. This is how this certain journey began.

This leader's voice, however, was the thing to break the silence of the silent morning. Fresh with the spite he'd lost the trail, again, of the one he'd seek out and destroy.

" WHAT! Dammit, don't tell me we're off track again!"

The hanyou's head was raised to the lightly blowing air, sniffing it hard, his amber eyes narrowed in sheer determination, willing to catch that one scent.

A raven haired girl let out a low sigh, wiping the sweat from her brow with a sleeve of her uniform, stepping up to the silver-haired inuyoukai.

" Inuyasha, just take a rest, okay? You know it's not that easy to get close to Na"

Inuyasha's left ear twitched with angst, as he turned to her, one hand raised, claws pointed outwards, white fang bared and eyes more than intense.

" Listen Kagome, I'll stop when I want to stop, okay! I'm gonna find his dirty playin'-ass and I'm gonna kill him! Don't tell me what to do!"

Kagome's dark eyes narrowed, unimpressed. So strong-headed and stubborn, this one. Nothing that a little incantation against his rosary wouldn't do.  
She folded her arms loosely, feeling her warm arms touch. " Inuyasha. Sit boy."

Sit. The word that had control on his soul. As Kagome said it, so unemotionally, the rosary around his neck glowed. Inuyasha had less of a time to react to something that ever. With a cry, the power of the incantation forced him face first down into the ground of the pathway, an accomplished looking schoolgirl standing over him.  
She knelt down to him, listening to his enraged growls emit deep in his voice. Ah, strong-headed, stubborn and hot-headed... that was her Inuyasha.

" It's much to warm out to be working so hard. You're only gonna tire yourself out. Take a break."

Inuyasha pushed himself up, harshly pushing the dirt from his cheek, giving the schoolgirl an evil glare. But deep within that glare was a look that Kagome could smile at. He said he loathed her, that she was annoying and just got in the way. Kagome knew, that hidden within that hated glare he gave her, he was somehow thanking her, as if he couldn't control himself, his urge to destroy Naraku far too great.

" Three, two, one!"

There was the pitter-patter of little feet against the rock near the lake, a kitsune child running towards the cool water. He jumped high within the air, a bright smile on his face, tiny fangs bared, arms in the air.

" CANNONBALL!"

As he hit the water, a wave of the transparent liquid flew, some reaching against Kagome's cheek. Such a shock to feel it against her cheek, she took a step back, tripping, flailing her arms to save herself from falling into the freezing lake. Inuyasha jumped up, grabbing ahold to her hand, but Kagome fell anyway, dragging a now wide-eyed hanyou in shock down with her.  
Together; they created a much bigger splash than that of the kitsune.

The two surfaced, Kagome coughing up water. Inuyasha immediately jumped out, shaking himself off.

" Kagome, thanks a lot! You didn't hafta drag me down too!"

" It's not my fault! You tried to stop me from falling!"

" So what? YOU were the one who pulled me in!"

Their argues and quarrels echoed the empty forest, only sighs emitting from their friends, at how hopeless they were. Atleast.  
At the time, the forest seemed empty. To them. They could've cared less.  
But for Inuyasha, it was strange, though, not for him to sense a demon presence. Especiallyone of that he wished to destroy.

" Kagura, you can't be serious when you tell me these are the people I'm after."

Kagura leant back against a tree, fan clasped in her hand against her side, her crimson eyes staring off into the distance beyond.

" Then don't be serious when you listen. They are the ones you will seek out soon enough and kill, like it or not."

The hanyou girl folded her arms, pushing strands of her silver hair out of her way, revealing her bright amber eyes to the sun.

All her life, she'd been told Inuyasha was the enemy. Inuyasha was the one. Only now had she met him. She had hoped for the first impression between her and her soon-to-be target for assassination would be, in the least, something honourable. Something that would make the hanyou worth killing.  
So far, she wasn't impressed. Inuyasha hadn't been making a good impression for himself. Already, his hot-headed, stubborn behaviour had surfaced, not in the wrong time for him, but for his hidden killer.

Somehow, she'd thought Inuyasha would create, if even just a little, a challenge or pose a threat towards her. It didn't look like it so far. All he was to her: a playful inuyoukai with a hot, explosive temper.  
Was she even like that? Ha! Never. That demeanor of hers, the one used when under her Master's control, could never be broken. Quiet, calm, and almost never nervous. Obedient, at the most.  
Naraku almost always had her under his control. Almost never, was she free of his hold.

" Alright then. If they're who Master Naraku wants me to target, I will. I have no regrets of accepting the duty."

Kagura stepped forward, putting the clasped fan towards her face. " Fine then. I'll leave you here to study them for now."

" Alone, Kagura?" She smirked. " Are you so sure you'll leave me alone so soon? Aren't you afraid that I might run off?"

" I could care less what happens to you. Whatever happens to you, Master Naraku will take care of you, not me. So I have no place in the matter."

She pulled a feather from within her hair and raised it up.

" He's expecting you back later," Kagura said to her, before flying off.

Inuyasha turned around, only now sensing a demon presence. " I sense I demon."

The kitsune child ran forward.

" In-Inuyasha! Isn't that Kagura!"

Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver. " You're right Shippo! Inuyasha, let's go!"

Inuyasha nodded lightly, running through the forest, Kagome and Shippo behind him, all three in close pursuit.

' _They can't stand up to me. They're all too weak. So what happens...'_

The trio arrived within the clearing Kagura had just left. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga, holding it outward, growling lowly against his breath once again.

" Who are you and what were you doing with Kagura!"

She looked over her shoulder, her amber eyes and pale face shadowed by her bangs, hair pushed over her shoulder.

' _if I sneak into friendship with them... and then slowly, kill them all?'  
_

_

* * *

_sakuraneoneo: YAAAAAAAAY! Chapter 2 done! ...why, I see no point to it... -sweatdrop-

Sesshomaru: -growls-

sakuraneoneo: Stop growling, Moon Forehead.

Sesshomaru: DON'T CALL ME THAT, GIRL!

sakuraneoneo: -pokes forehead- Moon Forehead.

Sesshomaru: DAMMIT I HATE YOU!

sakuraneoneo: -shocks- Anyway... might as well end this now. Read and Review, if you'd please... I know I would. Bai bai! 


End file.
